


И переменится ветер

by Suoh



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., SixTONES (Band)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suoh/pseuds/Suoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джури приезжает на Юг в надежде что-то изменить</p>
            </blockquote>





	И переменится ветер

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-13

> Начинается ветер,  
> И большие деревья  
> Шумно встряхивают плечами,  
> Прогоняют последний сон.  
> А простыни на верёвках  
> Громко хлопают и полощут.  
> Кажется им, что они — паруса.  
> Я подумал, что хорошо бы  
> Сделать парус из этих простынь  
> И поставить его на лодку.  
> Только мне не дадут.  
> Взрослые думают,  
> Что без паруса жить можно,  
> А без простынь нельзя никак.
> 
> В. Крапивин «Та сторона, где ветер»

  
__  
Из дневника Джури:  
10/06  
Уже два дня не прекращается чёртов шторм, пассажиры изнывают, команда пока держится. Писать совершенно невозможно, всё шатается. Надеюсь, ветер переменится.  
Надеюсь, всё переменится.   


Корабль, пахнущий смолой и древесиной, прибыл в порт солнечным полуднем. Люди, нагруженные бесчисленными чемоданами и свёртками, непрерывным потоком стекали на берег, где шумела пёстрая толпа встречающих. Южное побережье являло собой идиллическую картину: тёмно-синее море и светло-голубое небо.

Из вещей у Джури был один-единственный коричневый чемодан, а встречать его было некому. Гул голосов, звучащих на всех наречиях близлежащих земель, сперва оглушил его. До тех пор, пока он не понял, что один из голосов обращался к нему.

Прямо перед Джури стоял юноша из местных, в широкополой соломенной шляпе, надвинутой на лоб, и парусиновых брюках, подвёрнутых до колен. Он говорил быстро, на каком-то певучем непонятном языке, и стоял босиком на горячих камнях.

— Ты говоришь на общем наречии? — спросил Джури.

— Говорю на любом, — сказал незнакомец, поднимая на затылок свою шляпу. — Это ведь портовый город.

Теперь Джури мог разглядеть его лицо: смуглое и открытое, с блестящими чёрными глазами и густыми бровями вразлёт. Когда он улыбнулся, стали видны крупные белые зубы — только они и белки глаз контрастировали с южным ровным загаром. Из-под шляпы вились жёсткие чёрные локоны.

— Я спрашивал, могу ли я взять ваши вещи и отнести в гостиницу, сэр.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я не местный? Почему именно в гостиницу?

— Ваш костюм, сэр. У нас таких не носят.

Джури неловко поправил пиджак. Он был велик ему на пару размеров — достался от брата — и сидел крайне плохо. Брюки сшила мать, поэтому смотрелись они чуть лучше.

— О, это мой лучший костюм, только боюсь, что единственный, — рассмеялся Джури. — Я не больше сэр, чем ты, и мне нечем тебе заплатить. Денег едва хватит на дешёвую комнату.

— Тогда я могу отвести вас… Отвести тебя туда, где дёшево. Я знаю здесь всё! Как твоё имя?

Джури замешкался на секунду. Незнакомый город, незнакомые люди — не слишком ли рано заводить знакомства? Но полупустой мешочек с деньгами, спрятанный на самом дне чемодана, и волшебное слово «дёшево» сделали свое дело.

— Танака Джури, — сказал он и протянул руку.

 

Приморский город оказался в точности таким, каким Джури себе и представлял. Невысокие, в два этажа, жилые дома, на балконах сушится бельё. Мощённая крупным камнем центральная улица, выходящая на площадь, где, как сообщил новый знакомый, по вечерам открываются торговые ряды.

Звали его, кстати, Шинтаро. Непривычное на слух, длинное южное имя. За время пути Джури, кажется, узнал о нём всё.

Отец Шинтаро промышлял рыболовством, как и многие в этих краях. Старший брат когда-то грезил сценой, даже хотел путешествовать с труппой, но не сложилось. «То ли они его прогнали, то ли сам ушёл, — пожал плечами Шинтаро. — Мы с ним вчера подрались, до сих пор болит всё». А сестра, как любая девочка в её возрасте, мечтала о счастливом замужестве. «Лучше тебе с ней не встречаться, а то прилипнет как банный лист, не отвертишься потом!»

На вопрос, о чём мечтает он сам, Шинтаро туманно ответил, что ещё не решил, да и выбора всё равно особого нет: денег на учёбу не хватит.

 

Та самая недорогая гостиница располагалась в глубине узкого проулка. Настолько узкого, что жители вторых этажей, наверное, могли бы пожать друг другу руки, стоя на противоположных балконах. Деревянная табличка «Винас. Постель и завтрак» изрядно выцвела, но горшки с геранью у входа выглядели аккуратно и ухожено. Шинтаро толкнул дверь внутрь, и мелодично звякнул колокольчик.

— Тетушка Мари, я привёл вам постояльца!

Полная женщина в светлом платье обернулась.

— Шинтаро! Снова носишься босиком, собьёшь же ноги в кровь! Попадёт тебе от матери, вот увидишь. А вы, молодой человек, — сказала она, обращаясь уже к Джури, — планируете остановиться у нас?

Джури утвердительно кивнул.

— Постояльцев сейчас немного, так что, скажем, золотой за ночь? Плюс сытный завтрак. Королевских креветок не обещаю, но жаловаться не будете.

Золотой! В полтора раза меньше, чем он предполагал.

— Если хочешь, — сказал Шинтаро, стоя у двери, — я могу вечером отвести тебя на ярмарку.

— Хочу.

 

К вечеру, когда жара начала спадать, празднично одетые горожане и приезжие потянулись к центру. Пёстрые торговые ряды тянулись через площадь вдоль всей центральной улицы, а горластые продавцы зазывали к себе покупателей. Больше всего на прилавках было фруктов — ярко-зелёных яблок величиной с грейпфрут и гранатов размером с небольшой арбуз! А о многих вещах Джури даже и не слыхивал. «Что это? А вот это?» — не переставал спрашивать он.

Торговцы в длинных ватных — и как им не жарко? — халатах разложили на своих столах рулоны диковинных тканей: тонких и прозрачных, но прочных. Жуликоватого вида старичок приторговывал столовым серебром. Покупатели вертели в руках вилки и ножи с замысловатыми вензелями, но брать опасались, уж слишком похоже на краденое. Девушки и женщины толпились у лавок с украшениями, перебирая яркие коралловые нити и примеряя крупные серьги. Там, откуда приехал Джури, ни одна бы не решилась надеть такое. А здешние девушки брали, польщённо смеясь комплиментам, которые им отвешивали продавцы.

 

От прилавков с чаем, откуда их выгнал рассерженный хозяин, потому что «нечего глазеть, коли денег нет!», они вышли к самому побережью. От моря веяло солёной прохладой, и стало зябко. У причала было пришвартовано несколько десятков кораблей. Почти все команды ушли на берег, а оставшиеся на борту матросы вяло переговаривались.

Джури лёг на влажные доски пирса и подложил руки под голову. Уже были видны первые неяркие звёзды.

— Ты приехал слишком рано, — Шинтаро сел рядом. — Самые яркие звёзды будут в августе, а сейчас так, ерунда. А ещё в августе будут ветра и дети пойдут запускать змеев. Кто побогаче — купит на ярмарке, но в основном делают их сами. И капитаны будут набирать команды на торговые суда. В сезон ветров можно доплыть до северных земель за пару недель, представляешь?

Джури покачал головой.

— Хотел спросить тебя… — нерешительно начал Шинтаро. — Зачем ты приехал? У тебя здесь нет родни, но и на путешественника ты не похож.

Джури ждал этого вопроса. Зачем он приехал?

Старший брат наследует таверну родителей, здесь всё ясно. Он состоялся, у него есть семья, и ему не о чем переживать. У второго брата, Коки, есть талант. Плотник ценится в любом месте, а уж такой, как Коки — и вообще один на миллион. И характер у него хороший: дружелюбный и деятельный. Короче говоря, повезло. Третий брат— Хёга — уехал в город, женился. А самый младший брат уже решил для себя, что хочет быть военным. Родители найдут деньги, чтобы отправить его в столицу, в Корпус.

Сам же Джури не мог найти себе места. У него не было цели, а рубанок брата оказался слишком тяжёлым бременем во всех смыслах этого слова. Неприятно, когда тебя постоянно сравнивают с кем-то.

— Искал новых ощущений, я думаю, — ответил Джури. — Тут есть много такого, чего нет там, у меня. Вдруг найду что-то и для себя.

— Не очень-то я тебя понял, — рассмеялся Шинтаро.

Послышался шум: подвыпившие и расслабившиеся матросы потянулись обратно.

— Я провожу тебя, а то еще заплутаешь ночью в городе.

  
_Из дневника Джури:_  
13/06  
Люди здесь другие. Наверное, есть какая-то зависимость между количеством солнечных дней в году и менталитетом местного населения. Действительно, разве может быть у нас на Севере такое? Здороваться с незнакомцами, например. Или в сильную жару устраивать всеобщие праздники только потому, что работать никому не хочется? Красота! Кстати о красоте: пейзажи тут поистине впечатляющие, а если забраться на скалы — такой возможности у меня пока не было — то и вовсе уезжать не захочется. И люди тоже другие, смуглые и яркие. Девушки чепцов не носят, вместо них соломенные шляпки. И цветок какой-нибудь пёстрый воткнут обязательно.  
Но, думаю, здесь было бы и вполовину не так хорошо, не будь со мной Шинтаро. О нём я напишу как-нибудь в другой раз. Может быть.   


На шершавой жёлтой бумаге дневника Джури принялся рисовать набросок Шинтаро. Чернильный карандаш расплывался, но всё равно получалось похоже на оригинал: поворот головы и чуть застенчивая, но смелая улыбка. Вот только волосы нужно густо-густо заштриховать. И глаза тоже.

 

Пока они поднимались в гору, солнце уже встало высоко и нещадно палило. Яркое синее небо и такое же синее море недвижно замерли в этой безветренной сухой жаре. Как назло, вдоль каменистой тропы, которая вела к утёсу наверх, не росло ни единого дерева, а значит, не было и тени. Тут выживали только низкорослые сухонькие колючки — Джури не знал, как они называются, у него дома таких не росло, — за которые цеплялась одежда и которые больно впивались в ноги.

Тропинка взяла резко вверх, стали видны выдолбленные прямо в скале уступы.

— И часто тут люди ходят?

Шинтаро, шедший впереди, пожал плечами.

— Местные — редко, что мы там не видели? А приезжие иногда бывают. Там какие-то развалины. Говорят, большая ценность. Даже археолог из столицы приезжал, изучал. Собирался научную работу строчить, но не сложилось как-то.

Подниматься было тяжело, камни и песок нагревались от жаркого солнца. Наконец последняя скалистая ступенька, козырьком нависавшая над предыдущей, оказалась плоской площадкой. На свободном пространстве, прямо над пропастью, росли деревья с маленькими ломкими листьями, а корни их уходили глубоко в камень.

Джури огляделся — слишком ровная земля и слишком стройными рядами растут деревца.

— Смотри, — Шинтаро махнул рукой в сторону, — те самые штуки, про которые я говорил.

И тут стало очевидно: это не валуны, а огромные камни, обтёсанные, несомненно, человеком. Сложенные один на другой, они составляли неприступные стены феодального замка. Джури потянул Шинтаро вглубь. В некоторых местах ещё угадывались очертания помещений, а широкая арка, служившая, видимо, входом в залу, и вовсе осталась нетронутой. По ней ползли ветви какого-то южного растения, напоминающего плющ, а на четырёх огромных камнях виднелись следы штукатурки: когда-то здесь была нанесена фреска.

Джури сбросил с плеч небольшой кожаный рюкзак и извлёк из него альбом в толстом переплёте.

— Можно взглянуть? — спросил Шинтаро.

— Бери, конечно.

Шинтаро принялся листать альбом, пустых страниц в нём оставалось совсем немного, а все прочие были заполнены рисунками: в карандаше, чернилами, одна работа была выполнена акварелью. Муж, жена и четверо сыновей.

— Это все твоё?

— Рисунки-то? Ага, мои. На том, который ты смотришь, — моя семья. Мама с папой и братья. Это вот, — Джури показал на высокого, лет тридцати с небольшим, крепко сложенного молодого мужчину, — Казунару, самый старший. Это Хёга, Коки и Субару. Я четвёртый из пяти сыновей.

— Потрясающе!

— Вообще-то, не очень. Мало места, очень шумно, да и разница в возрасте большая.

— Нет, я не об этом. Рисуешь ты здорово!

Не в силах сдержать улыбку, Джури отвернулся. Он привык, что его талант называют бесполезным и абсолютно ненужным. Настоящих денег на нём не заработать — только зря время терять. Искренние слова похвалы он слышал чуть ли не впервые.

Джури выбрал место в тени, откуда виден был кусочек блестящего моря и одинокая заросшая арка. Коки всегда говорил, что фантазия у него буйная — только дай ей волю, и тогда… И Джури, кажется, впервые, дал. Из-под мягкого грифеля карандаша вырастали стены средневекового замка с исполинскими коваными воротами и розой над входом. Башни заканчивались остроконечными крышами, а в узких окнах угадывались витражи. Джури словно видел это в своей голове — всё, вплоть до черепичной крыши и тяжёлого замкá.

Они просидели так почти два часа, лениво перебрасываясь ничего не значащими фразами, но в основном молча, пока грифель карандаша скользил по бумаге, вписывая в окружающий ландшафт давно разрушенный величественный замок.

__  
Из дневника Джури:  
19/06  
Сегодня я впервые рисовал не с натуры. Рисовал то, что пришло в голову… вернее, не просто пришло. Оно словно действительно там появилось, я как будто уже видел это когда-то, хотя точно знаю, что нет! Наверное, это та штука, которую называют «художественным мышлением». Сознание само рисует тебе конечный результат, а ты только воплощаешь его. Убрать лишнее — так говорят об этом скульпторы. Получилось, кстати, неплохо. Смотришь на бумагу, а словно окно в другой мир открыто. И бриз дует.  
Ладно, слишком сильно хвалить себя неприлично. Поэтому надо бы разозлиться на себя за нерешительность и всё-таки воплотить ту идею. Всегда говорили, что меня не заткнуть, а тут всё никак собраться не могу. 

Дождь закончился только на третий день, и уставшие от сидения дома жители понемногу стали выходить. Кое-кто даже не спеша прогуливался по набережной, минуя глубокие лужи. Небо, по-прежнему мрачное и затянутое серым, всё же не обещало скорого тепла.

Шинтаро, говоря о том, что ночная буря могла выбросить на берег «что-нибудь непременно потрясающее», утянул Джури на пляж. Ноги неприятно вязли в мокром песке, а шторм принёс на побережье в основном спутанные комки морских водорослей и рваные рыболовные сети.

— Иногда выбрасывает посуду или ещё какую утварь, — говорил Шинтаро, внимательно осматриваясь. — Украшения — очень редко, но их можно дорого продать. Я один раз кулон нашел, серебряный. С синим камнем, сапфир, наверное. Синий, прямо как море. Хотел оставить себе, но мать велела продать. Торговец сказал, что это никакой не сапфир, а обычная стекляшка, но купил. А мне-то всё равно было, настоящий или нет. Главное, что как море.

Джури слушал вполуха, больше смотрел на ступни Шинтаро, которые оставляли узкие следы на влажном песке, и на его худые загорелые лодыжки.

— Послушай, Шинтаро, … — решился он наконец и почувствовал, как тут же запылали уши. — Я…

Шинтаро обернулся и вопросительно взглянул на него.

— Я хочу тебя нарисовать! — выпалил Джури на одном дыхании, и щеки заалели.

— Меня? Зачем? Ведь рисуют или очень красивых людей, или великих.

— Мне очень хочется твой портрет, честно. Может, я и не так уж хорошо рисую, но я должен попробовать.

Шинтаро неуверенно кивнул в ответ:

— Тогда жди меня на пирсе, где мы были в первый день! Я мигом!

 

К тому времени, как Джури прибежал к пирсу, уже начинало темнеть и сильно похолодало. Шинтаро сидел на краю, болтая ногами и кидая в море плоские камешки, которые, прежде чем утонуть, три-четыре раза успевали коснуться воды.

Джури решил, что рисовать он будет только маслом. Ему совершенно точно недоставало опыта, а за краски он выложил накануне почти весь свой капитал, но цвета обязательно должны были быть глубокие и яркие, иначе не имело смысла и пытаться.

— Хорошо, там и сиди, только чуть повернись ко мне, — скомандовал Джури. — И скажи, если устанешь. За один день всё равно не закончим.

Рисовать оказалось неожиданно просто, и не только потому, что Шинтаро сидел недвижно, словно изваяние, а потому что его черты лица за эти дни — вернее, уже недели — успели стать знакомыми и родными, как лица братьев или родителей. Джури подумал, что мог бы рисовать и по памяти, не имея перед собой оригинал, и от этого почему-то становилось ужасно хорошо и хотелось улыбаться.

— Всё, бесполезно продолжать, стало слишком темно, — произнёс Джури часа через полтора.

Шинтаро потянулся и встал, чтобы размять затёкшие мышцы. Они сели рядом. Мрачное море почти слилось на востоке с темнеющим небом.

— Что это там? — спросил Джури, указывая на белую точку вдали.

— Это белые паруса, патрульный корабль, — ответил Шинтаро. — Поговаривают, что будет война, а это нейтральные воды.

Шинтаро положил голову Джури на плечо.

— Знаешь, я никому не говорил, даже брату, а тебе скажу. Я мечтаю быть капитаном. Чтобы были солнце и море, а палуба пахла деревом. И чтобы паруса раздувались и натягивались от ветра! Но только не сейчас, а то вдруг война. Когда-нибудь, когда всё изменится.

Джури кивнул, прислушиваясь к тихому шуму волн. Усиливающийся ветер пах прошедшим дождём и морской солью.

Всё обязательно изменится.


End file.
